The Death of a Friend, the Love of Another
by HaremNaruto-kun
Summary: It has been 2 years since Naruto returned from his training. Sasuke's dead, and Sakura won't come out of her house. What will happen to Naruto to make him break down? Read to find out what happens. Suck at summaries, first fanfic. ON HOLD INDEFINATELY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction that others will read...it may not be the longest or the best but I strive to better my writing skills. Reviews and Flamers are both welcomed...just don't bash me for the fun of it. So enjoy the story...its rated M for later sequences of violence, suicide, course language, and possibly some Lemon/lime if requested. Done completely on wordpad, as soon as I get Microsoft Word I will redo this fanfiction to make it look better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in the manga/show. But if anyone wants to give the rights to me...I'm fine with that.

"Normal Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi'**

**The Death of a Friend, the Love of Another **

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura gasped, "No...no! There's no way... (sobbing) he...he can't die like this... can he?"

"Sakura-chan?" a blonde teenager asked lovingly, "Are you going to be alright?" the blonde questioned again, holding back his own tears.

"I don't kn...know...Naruto-kun..." she squeaked out weakly. It was breaking Naruto's heart to see his Little Cherry Blossom fall this far from a comfortable mind set.

"Sakura-chan...please listen to me..." he almost didn't finish his sentence when he saw Sakura sobbing again. "Hey now (he embraced her firmly in a loving hug)...he didn't die for no reason..." the blonde trailed off slightly. "He died protecting me" Naruto, who is usually the most optimistic of the Rookie 9, began sobbing quietly, which startled Sakura.

"What do you mean? I was told he was fighting Itachi." Sakura questioned.

"Akatsuki had me in there grasp... and Sasuke found that it was Itachi who had taken me..." he trailed off again, sobbing even louder than before.

"A...and what happened next?" Sakura asked teary-eyed and feeling as fragile as glass.

"Sasuke followed and fought the Akatsuki, mainly Itachi." A familiar emotionless voice cooed. "He killed Tobi, Zetsu, and Itachi while doing so." Sai explained.

"He sacrificed his soul to kill Itachi. He used the 4th Hokage's technique to do so." finished Naruto.

Sakura had just looked down when she heard something strange, both Naruto and Sai were crying silently, as to not set off her crying but she noticed and they all bawled together in Sakura's small room.

It took 30 whole minutes for the 3 of them to dry things up and prepare for the funeral. The very last Uchiha would be buried in Konoha, named a hero put under Orochimaru's spell of power. He would later be known as the One who saved the 6th Hokage and in doing so saved the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** When I posted this I didn't really expect a review so soon. So I'll go ahead and post another chapter today. Now to answer those questions.

**Advent Griever: **He learned it from Orochimaru. Orochimaru spends his time developing and learning new jutsus. Its only a possibility, but from experiencing it himself Orochimaru may have delved into the justu (one of his goals is to learn all jutsus) and taught it to Sasuke. Also, I just noticed that flaw before you noted it. He didn't really save Naruto, Naruto was just lucky that Itachi captured him and Sasuke killed Itachi thus saving Naruto. Nothing out of kindness, some Akatsuki were in the way so he killed them as well to get to Itachi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in the manga/show.But I do own my creativity and all of this fan-fiction.

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi**'

It was two weeks ago when Konoha buried Sasuke. Sakura was still pretty messed up from the whole ordeal and won't come out of her house. Naruto had been trying since the funeral to help her but nothing seemed to be working.

"Sakura...please open the door." cried out Naruto, clearly distressed. "This isn't healthy for you!" "Go Away!!!" she snapped towards Naruto. "You haven't any idea whats good for me!!! How could you, you've never known love!!!"

Naruto was taken back by those words, they hurt more than anything the villagers had ever said to him. "Sakura chan" he whispered, clearly hurt. "I...I.." he trailed off.

Sakura heard his voice and it confused her, he had never sounded like that, not even at Sasuke's funeral. Then she heard the stammer and knew something was wrong with him. "Naruto?" she whispered almost incoherently while opening he door. She saw a broken shell of the biggest hyperactive ninja in Konoha and was agonized by the site.

"I...I...I" he continued stammering, tears welling up in his eyes. "...love you..." finally said and ran off.

Sakura just stood their in disbelief. She knew that Naruto "liked her" but never thought that he actually loved her. "Naruto..." she looked down at where he was sitting and began crying.

Naruto ran to his house not stopping even when his friends called out to him. He completely intended on killing himself to keep from facing anyone again.

He ran straight into his closet got out an empty scroll and began to write:

To all of those whome I love I leave you not without reason. I just cannot take the responsibilty of being the container for the Kyuubi any longer. All it has ever brought me is hate and hurt, even the one I love has hurt me. So I leave my house to Kakashi, god knows he needs to get out of the hut he lives in. My ninja gear will be distributed between you all. And Sakura I leave you my private possessions, all of which are in a box on the top of my refrigerator. I also leave you my undying love which I only wished you would return to me. I hope the rest of your life brings only happiness and good health. Goodbye.

-Naruto Uzumaki

He finished the writing and rolled up the scroll putting it on top of his bead. He then proceeded to eat his final meal (which was ramen) and set out to see everybody one last time. First he visited Ichiraku where he found Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. He told them he was going on a long trip and wouldn't be able to see them for a long time.

He then went to the training grounds where he found group InoShikaCho and told them the same. He finally went out to find Kakashi and Jiraiya which he found peeking. Kakashi had just recently came out of being a closet perve and was helping gather "information" for Jiraiya's next book. The two of them where a bit sceptical of his action.

"So where exactly are you going, is it one destination or several?" asked a suspicious Kakashi.

"Several places, I'm going all around the continent to train. I got permission from baa-chan to do so." answered Naruto with a prepared answer.

"Ooooo, hey Naruto make sure you get me some info while your gone, maybe even enough for an entire book it could be called 'Icha Icha Travels'." exclaimed Jiraiya.

"Okay will do, well I'm off." said Naruto quickly and jumped out of sight.

"He's up to somethin' don't you think?" asked Kakashi. "Most definately" answered Jiraiya. The two perves then left to find Tsunade and ask her what Naruto was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I thank all of you that have reviewed. To all of those who decide not to, DO IT NOW OR I SHALL TURN INTO A MINI KYUUBI AND EAT YOUR THROAT KUKUKUKUKUKU!!!!!! But seriously to reply to the reviews.

**Gnosismaster:** I'll put up a poll whether or not to put that in here. But it will not be the main "story" if it comes into play. I personally enjoy that in a Fanfic.

**dbzgtfan2004:** Thank you, and I agree. But Naru/Anko is a cool pairing to.

**LoveUnderTheStars:** Thank you for your compliments.

**kabata4life: **Your curiosity will be clenched this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in the manga/show.But I do own my creativity and that's the only thing that keeps me sane right Chan-kun. Right Chan-kun...shit.

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi**'

Naruto raced back home without even trying to find Sakura, for he couldn't possibly face her after what happened earlier. He got in his house and found his quick killing poison. He was just about ready to swallow it when the Kyuubi interuppted his attempt at suicide.

**'So is this how I go down. Fuck. I thought you'd have more balls than this. Killing yourself and taking me with you...don't think I'm gonna let this happen." the Kyuubi was extremely angry when saying this but he kept his cool. "I'm going to release every bit of chakra I can to force that poison out so don't even bother."**

'Ha, did you think that I didn't think of that?' "Five finger sealing jutsu!" Naruto then thrust his fingers into his stomach, completely sealing off the Kyuubi's chakra.

**"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! I HOPE YOU FAIL AND JUST BECOME COMATOSE SO I CAN BE RELEASED!!!" shrieked the kyuubi.**

"Shut the hell up and die!" Naruto then shoved the poison into his mouth and swallowed.

BOOM

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Naruto!!!" Sakura had just burst through the door with the rest of the rookie 9, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

Naruto then collapsed as dead as a doorknob. Try all they might all of the people in the house couldn't revive him.

'So this is what death is like' claimed Naruto. 'I figured that it would be like normal just with everybody who was dead is alive...wait, what's that white light?'

Naruto looked directly into the light and his vision began to get clearer. It looked almost as if he was looking up at a hospital ceiling light. As his vision cleared he began to relize what had happened. Someone had thwarted his plans of suicide and he was still alive.

"Uuungh, wuuzgoinon wereamI." Naruto had finally awakened enough to speak. "Whooseair?"

"n...n...Naruto!!!!!!" Sakura had jumped out of her chair and jumped on Naruto hugging, crying, and kissing him all at once. "Naruto, I thought I had lost you. But then i remembered Chiyo-baa's technique and I used it on you."

Naruto looked up to see Sakura who looked worn and puffy from crying.

"Sakura-chan, why did you save me it took years off your life?!" Naruto exclaimed the question "I thought you hated me like everyone else."

Slap

"Naruto-kun, I've never hated you, why would you even think that!?" she began crying tremendously and put her face in her hands.

"For what you said, that I've never known love and ever will..." Naruto answered quietly "Why...why did you say that to me. That is what brought this about. Your words, not the villagers or anybody else's."

Sakura then bent down and kissed Naruto, not a peck but a loving kiss...one that Naruto always imagined them sharing. "Naruto-kun, I was confused and hurt and I said things I didn't mean. Deep down I always knew but I never have admitted it until now. I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

"HEY!!!!!!!...oh...ohoho, what do we have here hum Naruto!" an overexcited Jiriaya had just burst in on the couple. "I always knew I had rubbed off on you, your quite the lady killer eh?EH?!"

Right as Jiraiya finished his remark everyone that was at Naruto's house when he had killed himself rushed in. Giving out unaudible questions and remarks, well at least to Naruto who was petrified by the stares that Tsunade and Kakashi were giving him.

"Well, since your good enough to kiss Sakura and all, you'll be in my office NOW!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Kakashi bring him to the tower. Sakura you can come to, everyone else you'll see Naruto later."

Everyone then filed out of the room and Kakashi picked up Naruto, Sakura right behind them. Naruto could only contemplate what punishment awaited him from Tsunade. In all sense Naruto was actually glad that he didn't stay dead.

**A/N: **The story will get a lot happier soon the Angst only appears every so often. And now for my first poll!!!!!!!!!!!!

Should there be lemon scenes in this fic?

Yes-

No-

Only 1-

NOW REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR OPINION!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alright this is where it begins to get a bit "mushy" so to speak... the angsty part begins to fade into the romantic part of this story. So don't flame me about Naruto not being "angsty". Also, some of my blue-humor is in this chapter soooo yeah. (I'm a perv and proud...but a sensitive perv...the sensitive part is the yin to my yang).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in the manga/show.But I do own my creativity and all of this fan-fiction.

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi**'

"Alright, Naruto, what's going on why the sudden change of heart? I was assuming that you wanted to be hokage, not dead." Tsunade questioned calmly without malice in her voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." a reluctant Naruto answered. "It's really...ummm...person.."

"Personal, PERSONAL, you little shit, we all care about you deeply. Your personal business is ours as well! Now spill it!" snapped Tsunade as she hit her desk.

"I can't bear to say it again. Sakura, please tell her what I told you in the Hospital." Naruto whispered.

Over the next 5 minutes Sakura told the story of how this came to happen, almost expecting to cry while she explained the situation.

"...And so, I guess it was my fault for saying those things... I only just realized. Oh my god, Naruto I'm so sorry!" cried out Sakura who threw her arms around the boy she had hurt so badly.

"Hmm, well that does explain it. I'm actually kinda surpised that he didn't snap years ago." Kakashi said cooly. "He was always so happy, yet I could see the unhappiness in his eyes. It's also my fault, for never being there or trying to help with your problems. I'm also very sorry Naruto." Kakashi ended his apology with a wave of his hand and movement of a book to his face.

"Naruto, I never realized. I should have been more of a mother figure to you. I'm sorry for always hitting you and yelling all of the time." Tsunade also apologized to Naruto.

"Nah, don't worry about that Baa-chan, thats one of my favorite activities." replied Naruto, more than grateful towards everybody.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to do..." started Tsunade. "And that is assign somebody to stay with you at all times to make sure you don't try to commit suicide again."

"NANI? I thought we all understood that I was ok now." exclaimed Naruto."Is this really necessary? I mean who were you thinking of sending? More like, who would be able to put up with me that long?" asked an eccentric Naruto.

"Well, I was thinking about sending Kakashi, but I need him for this S class mission that just came in.." Tsunade paused for a second thinking, while Kakashi sighed at the mission prompt. "So, since Kakashi's out of the question...right, Sakura you'll be living with Naruto for the next year. So pack your bags your going to Uzumaki land!" exclaimed Tsunade happily.

"No way I'm lettin...whoa what, Sakura-chan, living with me?! Oh thank you, thank you Baa-chan, your the best Baa-chan an Uzumaki could have!" exclaimed Naruto. **'Hn, fresh meat in the house, I might just have to come out and... mount her.' **the kyuubi teased Naruto who just put the voice in the back of his head.

"S..so I'm staying with Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Correct" "For one year?" Sakura continued. "Yes, are there any complaints?" demanded Tsunade. "No, none at all Tsunade-sama, actually I'd like to thank you for assigning me to this job." answered Sakura.

Then Sakura marched directly over to Naruto grabbed his hand and sped off to get her possesions packed. They ran through the streets holding hands and laughing like a couple. Many of their friends saw this, but when Ino saw it she began to gossip about the two. They arrived at her house some 20 minutes after they had left the Hokage tower.

"Well, welcome to my house Naruto...umm, come on in." Sakura then pushed open the door revealing an untamed house that could rival Kakashi's if you ripped a pillow and threw smut all over the floor.

"Wow Sakura-chan, what happened?" asked Naruto who had been to her house on multiple occasions. "Well, after Sasuke's death I stopped cleaning, and then you went and tried to commit suicide, so its been deprived of a good cleaning in a while." answered Sakura.

"Oh, okay...well then I guess we better start packin' if we want to get back to my house before the day is over."said Naruto cheerfully.

"Alright, first thing we pack is clothing." said Sakura nervously. "Why do you sound so nervous Sakura-chan?" asked an inquisitive Naruto. "Well, clothing includes underwear...and I..." Sakura trailed off, her cheeks rose red.

"I understand Sakura-chan, I'll look away while you put those away." said a thoughtful Naruto. "No, its not that its, well there's something in there that you might think less of me for." sighed Sakura.

"Hey, nothing can make that happen, like I've said before...I love you, and nothing is going to change that." explained Naruto. "Alright, well this is it." she reached into the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms wrapped in a pink thong. _'snicker'_ "You thought I would think less of you because of that. If anything its turned me on, jeeze Sakura-chan. There's nothing better than a girl thats prepared, and wants to be risque' as well." He pointed at the thong during the last statement.

"Your a pig...but thank you for the compliment." Sakura said while throwing a pair of panties at him. "Now fold those and put them in the suitcase...please stop sniffing them." Sakura directed Naruto. "But, they smell soooo good, they smell like your...shampoo? What exactly are you doing down there Sakura-chaaaan, hmmmm?" Naruto teased Sakura, which ended up in a large bump on top of his head. "That's none of your business, yet." Sakura then 'teased' back making him itch for more.

"I guess we should really start packing." Naruto said quickly, trying to keep his nerves about him. "What, is the big, strong man embarassed hmmm?" Sakura continued her teasing while packing.

The teasing went on throughout the entire packing process. One would make a comment and the other would make one right back.They finally finished packing her clothes when the clock stuck 8pm. They decided to wait until the next day to pack the rest and headed off towards Naruto's home.

"So what exactly do you have at your house, foodwise I mean." asked Sakura on the way. "Well I have cup ramen, instant ramen, package ramen...and more ramen." answered Naruto happily. "Ugh, well were gonna drop off my clothes and then go straight to K-mart (K stands for Konoha)." replied Sakura after Naruto finished off his ramen list.

"Do we have to, I mean I don't have any money right now." said Naruto. "Yes we do, I don't eat ramen day and night like you. I need other food, anyways I've got plenty of money" answered Sakura firmly.

So they continued on towards Naruto's house. They arrived quickly and dropped off her clothes. Naruto picked up his frog wallet which had more money in it than he had thought.

"So Sakura-chan, what type of food do you like?" asked a curious Naruto. "Well I love teriyaki chicken with white rice." answered Sakura, her hands together up at her chest. "If thats the case then we aren't going to the market tonight. We're going here." Naruto pointed at the restaurant that they were standing across from.

"Here, but its the most expensive place in town. I couldn't possib..." Naruto cut her off. "Hey! It's my treat so don't you go saying you can't. You deserve a great meal, and I intend to provide it." Naruto stated firmly. "Oh Naruto-kun, thank you so much." She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you Sakura-chan." said a loving Naruto. "I love you to, Naruto-kun." she replied and they stood there kissing for a good 5 minutes.

They then relized that they had a large crowd observing them and they rushed into the restaraunt red-faced and out of breath.

**A/N:** Alrighty! I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter, and the results are in. 100 of the reviewers want a lemon...and a lemon they shall recieve, but it will take awhile before I put it in. I need to send Naruto through another heap of depression first (I'm a mean author).

Look at the magic button...you want to push it don't you, don't you?! OBEY ME!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I love the fact that so many people have enjoyed my story (hugs Sakura plushie). If all goes well I'll be updating once a week. I'm kinda surprised that I haven't gotten hate-mail from those who love Sasuke and hate the Naru/Saku pairing. Oh well, enjoy da chappy.

ps: don't expect the lemon until later...I want things to happen first. So no buggy da Channing over time of lemon, cause I will cut off your bells (ovaries in a women's case) and feed them to my pet iguana...yeah.

pss: sorry for the wait...I just got lazy and forgot to write.

**Disclaimer:** You know what...I could of sworn I bought the papers that made me owner...oh well until I find them Kishimoto owns this...damn.

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi**'

"...ugh...were am I?" Naruto looks to his left and observed the cherry blossom who was sleeping in his bed. He then looked at his ceiling fan only to find an oddly shaped piece of cloth hanging from it. 'Oh yeah hehehe I wonder if she remembers as well?' Naruto asked himself.

The night before there had been a huge "CONGRATULATIONS ON NOT DYING" party for Naruto. Sakura and himself had gotten completely smashed and ended up in the same bed...naked I might add. Luckily for them neither of them had missions to go to since Naruto was basically on house arrest, Sakura having to go with him if he wanted to leave his house.

"Heeeyyy Sakura-chaaaaan, wake up its almost lunch time." Sakura began to stir. She came to and sat up quickly, not realizing that she was nude. "Wow, you look great this morning Sakura-chan" at first she thought he was screwing with her...then she saw his nose bleeding. She looked down to see herself completely exposed.

Sakura's eye began to twitch "Naruto-kun..." the pink kunoichi said in a sweet voice, "would you please stop staring!" her expression turned to that of rage and she hit him upside the head with the lamp that sat next to her side of the bed.

"Owww, what? It's not like I haven't already seen you like this." Naruto rubbed his head as Sakura continued fuming with rage. "So, you've been peeping on me!" she hit him again and stormed out of the room. '...hehehe, I guess she doesn't remember, oh well." Naruto slipped on his pants and went to talk to the kunoichi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Whew that was some party' Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi had gotten himself talked into a drinking contest with Gai and won after Gai had drank his 50th bottle of saki and passed out. Kakashi, after 51 bottles of saki was a whole other person (he went from giggling closet perve to outrageously sly perve. Afterwhich he proceded to seduce both Shizune and Anko...at the same time.

"Hiya Kakashi-kun, how are you feeling today?" Shizune appeared suddenly, catching Kakashi off guard. "Whoa, didn't see you there Shizune...ummm whats up?" Kakashi seemed quite eager to get away from the medical kunoichi. "Oh just wonderin' if you remember what happened last night...I don't seem to remember anything and people have been snickering..."

At this point Kakashi was freaking, he knew that Anko remembered and didn't mind the snickers. But he didn't know what to say to Shizune without her freaking out. He decided upon the truth. "Well you see, I got extremely plastered last night and so did you and Anko. And we..." he trailed off when he saw Gai walking towards them. "Hey! Gai, tell Shizune what happened last night, I just remembered I have to go to my house and pick up...stuff, yeah thats it stuff!" and with a hand seal and a poof the white-haired man left Gai with a confused Shizune.

"Sooo, what happened last night Gai-san?" inquired Shizune yet again. "Well, how can I explain this...oh right! The fires of youthful lust burned through you, Anko, and Kakashi last night!!!" Gai shouted excitedly. Shizune was in shock, even with the way Gai said it she understood completely. "Gai-san, where does Kakashi-kun live?" Shizune asked in a mock-calm voice (Gai couldn't tell). "Oh he lives in the apartment complex right next to Nar..." he stopped when she sped off in the direction of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Sakura-chan, are you angry with me?" asked a timid Naruto. "Of course I am, you've been peeping on me! Why shouldn't I be?!" his cherry blossom shrieked while threateningly waving a shoe at him. "I have not peeped on you (lately). We had...well...you know...last night..." Naruto got embarrased and looked away.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura asked but the answer wasn't given by him it was someone else. **"Ugh my head, having saki and sex really takes it out of ya! And that stamina of Naruto, i just want to ravish him over and over again, SHANNARO!!"** 'Oh shit' Sakura thought after hearing her inner self.

"Oh shit..." stated Sakura. "Did we really...do it?" asked Sakura tentively. "Yes, we did...but I will still love you no matter what, you know that right." it was more a statement than a question, but Sakura nodded anyways. "Its kinda fuzzy but I think I'm starting to remember...how much stamina did you have by the way it wasn't like 10 seconds pop, right?" Sakura half teased half asked.

"Well if I remember straight you had 5 orgasams before I had my first, if that says anything!" Naruto said cheerily. "Well if I find out I'm pregnant your in deep..."

"SHIIIIIIIIT!!!!!"

"Who was that screaming?" asked Sakura who had had her sentence finished for her. "I don't know, but It kinda sounded like Kakashi-sensei..." replied Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shit is right you fuckin' perv!" Screamed an enraged Shizune "You were my first, you asshole, don't you have any remorse about that huh!" Shizune through a chair at him at the end of the sentence.

"I'm sorry okay, we were drunk, we didn't know any better at the time. I know it probably won't mean much to you but to help say I'm sorry...I'd like you to rip up my Icha Icha Paradise. Its my favorite one and my first..." Shizune just stood there in disbelief. He would let her rip up his most precious possesion as an apology. "You know, it isn't all your fault Kakashi-kun, I've wanted you for a long time, I guess I believed that you thought I was nothing more than a one night stand." She began to sob quietly.

Kakashi was taken back by her words, he thought he had heard her right but he had to make sure. "Are you saying that you actually like me Shizune-chan?" he had also secretly hoped that the woman had liked him, and he was about to find out. "Well...yes...I love you!" she moved forward and hugged his neck. "I love you to Shizune-chan." he then took off his mask and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

"Ooooooo, Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-niichan are together!" Naruto had popped his head in through the "open" window, along with Sakura. "Its, n...not..." Shizune then proceeded to blush and faint at the embarrasment. **BAM **"Naruto-kun, you baka!" Sakura had hit the blonde on his head and went to check on the unconcious Shizune.

"So, Kakashi, I guess going to a party, not reading your book for once, and drinking really helped your love life out! Ne!" Naruto joked toward his sensei. "Well you see..." Kakashi motioned Naruto closer, "those books just helped me out more than you could ever imagine. heh." Kakashi gave his crinkled eye smirk and pulled out his Icha Icha Tactics and flipped to his desired page. "See, right in here is a scene that went almost exactly like what happened here, Coincidince I THINK NOT!!" Kakashi ranted on to deaf ears as Naruto checked Sakura out.

"Hey, Naruto, helloooo, you in there?" Kakashi then noticed the blank open-mouthed stare and drool forming at Naruto's mouth. He then proceeded to look in the same direction as Naruto and got a good sight at the inside of Sakura's skirt. "Hehehe, you little perv...One Thousand Years of Pain!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huhdawut, what wuz dat!!! Tsunade woke up from her nap on the Hokage desk. "Oh whatever" she went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ouch, Kakashi-sensei, why'd you do that?!" Naruto cry/yelled. "Because, you stopped listening...and when I looked to where you looked, I got the same view as YOU!!!" a faint hint of red showed up on Kakashi's mask. "Ohoho, so you were lookin' at my girl eh!" Naruto replied jokingly.

"HE WAS WHAT!!!" Sakura had overheard Naruto's last statement. "I'll teach you...you...ero-sensei!!" 'wow I'm sounding more and more like Naruto by the day. Next thing you know I'll say...' "BELIEVE IT!!" Kakashi's and Naruto's jaws dropped at the comment...and Shizune just layed their, still unconcious.

Sakura had the closest thing to a look of disgust without it quite being that. "I think I need some soap...no better yet! Kakashi, can you use Tsukiyomi yet!!!" Sakura rammbled on. "You know, I think your rubbing off on her Naruto." Kakashi stated. "Believe me, I can see that quite well..." Naruto just stared at his cherry blossom. 'I guess she really is mine. YES!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: I'm sooo incredibly sorry for the delay. I got lazy, then school started, then my comp. crashed. I intend to update much quicker next time. If your lucky you'll get you a lemon in the next chapter. So peace out and remember kids...Don't be silly, wrap your willy!!!


End file.
